Wireless microphones have been used with audio equipment to allow a performer to utilize an amplification system without having to have the microphone attached to an audio amplifier by a wire. This gives the performer freedom to move about. Examples of such wireless microphones are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,862, 4,344,184 and 4,815,143. The power source in each of these examples is not specified, but are presumed to be replaceable batteries.
Citizen Band (CB) radios usually have a receiver/transmit unit and a microphone attached to the receiver/transmit unit by a cable that has a connector that attaches to a mating connector on the receive/transmit unit. The cord often can become entangled, especially when the unit is mounted in a truck or automobile, and does not give the driver/CB operator freedom of using the CB radio and microphone without a cord. Cordless microphones found in the prior art are generally not suitable since extended use on a highway by a truck driver will require frequent replacement of batteries, which is not a desirable situation.